


A Brief Explanation

by christiant



Series: Beyond The Breach [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	1. Chapter 1

The first video of a Kaiju attack comes from a cellphone camera.

If the pilots are the sword that protects humanity, Jaeger Tech considers itself the arm behind it. 

The neural load is too much for one pilot to handle, so minds meld together to defend humanity.

The Jaeger pilots are practically gods. The beacon of hope in the war against chaos. They alone seem to understand that place beyond rage or serenity. They alone seem to grasp   
that extinction is not an option. They are willing to give their lives to the war, but outright refuse to go quietly to meet the dark.

The guardians of the future come from the richest countries, and the poorest. They are of many faiths and ethnicities.


	2. Chapter 2

Virginia Belle Masters-Hale is a Jaeger Assault Specialist and Tyler Colton Armstrong is a Neural Bridge Operator.

They are recruited to the PPDC for their exemplary accomplishments separately, and torn from their work and comfortable positions when it is discovered (in a rec room of all places) that they are Drift Compatible, whatever the fuck that means.

They are also the only two girls wild enough to bully their way into a brand new Mark I when they'd just barely (Tai) convinced the state of Texas to give them a driver's license.  
It is perhaps this same combination of zeal and arrogance that destroys them.


End file.
